


While my teeth sink in those lips

by witch_blades



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_blades/pseuds/witch_blades
Summary: Dominic gets a kick out of teasing Colson, Colson doesn't find it very amusing.Some fluff at the end, mostly smut.





	While my teeth sink in those lips

**Author's Note:**

> whoo boy I have only posted fluff/angst, and I haven't posted smut since this was a Fall Out Boy centered account. and it was TERRIBLE. i don't feel super confident about this one but i did spend a lot of time on it. enjoy hopefully i wrote this based a list of prompts i found and tried to incorporate a bunch.

Colson ushered Dominic to the back of the tour bus, using a project idea as his excuse. They didn’t have any projects in the works at the moment, but Dom assumed Colson had a spark of creativity. He was particularly perplexed because they had both been in conversations at the time; conversations Colson cut off to speak to him alone.

“Is there something you wanted me to see?” Dominic raised onto his heels, feeling awkward about leaving so abruptly.  
“Don’t give me that. You can’t look at me like that all night and not expect me to catch on.” Colson’s tone was hushed and accusatory, pressing his index finger into Dominic’s chest.  
“Colson, what are you talking about, mate? I was just talking to Ro-” Colson wasn’t going to stand by and watch Dominic lie to his face.

“Bull-fucking-shit, dude. The thing you do, with the eyes and shit. That’s not how dudes look at other dudes. That’s how dudes look at chicks. Chicks they’re trying to bang.” Colson rubbed his brow. “And you can’t say we’re just friends. Between the looks and the lingering touches. We’re more than friends. And fuck you for playing into that, riling me up that way and doing nothing about it. Like it’s a fucking game. You have no idea what you do to me.” Dominic’s mouth curled into a devilish smile. “What?” Colson huffed.

“You’re hot when you’re mad, you know that? I wondered how long it would take you to catch on. Faster than I thought, to be honest.” He closed the gap between them, sliding a hand around Colson’s waist.

“Don’t touch me if you don’t want me.” Colson warned, still not allowing himself to reciprocate the gesture. 

“Oh, believe me, I want you.”

“Are you sure, because once I start, I doubt I’ll be able to stop.” Colson breathed out, finally snaking his hands around Dominic’s back. Dominic didn’t reply, he brought his lips to Colson’s neck, drawing a trail from behind his ear to his collarbone. He slid his hands below Colson’s shirt, breaking contact with his skin long enough to remove it. It was tossed aside, and Dominic ran his hands up Colson’s chest, licking a stripe between his collarbone and his right nipple.

Colson tightened his grip on Dominic’s waist, pulling him closer. Their lips met, and Dominic ran his hand down Colson’s stomach. He cautiously slipped it into the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” Dominic laughed; Colson whined. He kissed Colson’s chest once more as he made his way to his knees. Dragging his pants down at an excruciating rate, Colson grabbed a fistful of Dominic’s hair. His hard on was immediately enveloped in his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect. I’m so fucking lucky.” He tugged on Dom’s hair, earning a whine. “Oh, god, yes, just like that. Fuck, that feels so good.” Colson couldn’t help but fuck into his friend’s mouth, trying to keep the pace as non-violent as possible. Dominic gagged and pulled away. Colson feared he’d fucked up, but Dominic only smiled and went back to work. Colson was less gentle this time around. 

“Shit, I’m close already-” Dominic pulled away, removing all sensation. “Damn, you’re cruel.” 

“I’m happy to let you cum down my throat most of the time, but I’m in the mood for something different tonight.” Dominic reached for his duffle bag, fumbling around for supplies. He was not foreign to this, and no offense to Colson, but he’d been with bigger. Preparation would take no time at all. 

Colson watched, chewing on his lower lip as Dominic prep himself for him. Before he knew it, Dominic was pulling himself onto a table that he was somewhat worried what break, but he couldn’t care at the moment.

He aligned himself, nipping and sucking at his neck as he pushed in. Dominic gasped and grabbed Colson by the waist. He knew everyone would hear him if he made any of the sounds tempting him, and this would not be easy to explain. He bit down on Colson’s shoulder, helping to muffle the sound.

“I’ve wanted this for so fucking long. I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this bad.” His voice was as quiet he could keep it, but it came out high-pitched and desperate. “Fuck, Colson.” 

“I like it when you say my name like that.” Colson smirked, readjusting, placing his hands on the back edge of the table, pushing Dominic onto his back. His body went limp like a rag-doll. He let out the sluttiest string of sounds Colson had ever heard, and as hot as they were, they were going to get them caught. 

“Hey, shh, try to stay quiet.” His tone was sweet but hinted a warning. Dominic lowered his volume, but silence was impossible. He changed angles slightly, and Dominic’s eyes shot open. 

“Fuck, do that again,” he gasped, “please.” Colson smirked and ran his hand across Dominic’s chest. 

“You like that, baby.” He purred into Dominic’s ear, who responded with cussing under his breath and gripping him tighter. “I love getting you worked up.” Dominic leaned forward and moaned into Colson’s chest. 

“Fuck, Colson.” His mouth fell open silent for a moment. “I’m really close.” Colson traced his collarbone with his tongue. He pulled Dominic towards him, fingertips digging into his hips, lips reattaching to his neck. 

“Oh, god, I’m coming! I’m there! Yes, oh, fuck, I’m -!” Colson smiled with satisfaction watching Dominic’s legs shake, coming in short spurts across his chest, jaw dropped. 

As soon as regained his composure, Dominic sunk to his knees once more. Colson finished on his face, tongue extended, not breaking eye contact. Colson tossed his head back, attempting to catch his breath, grabbing a fistful of Dominic’s hair and yanking his head to the side. They collapsed onto the couch beside each other. Colson leaned over and traced his hand across Dominic’s neck. 

“I may or may not have left some-” a smirk grew on his face, “marks.” Dominic shook his head. 

“Everyone’s going to know, you realize that, right?” 

“Good, I won’t have to worry about sharing.” Colson leaned in, nipping playfully, before closing the space with a kiss. 

“You don’t share your one-night stands?” Dominic chuckled. Colson shook his head. 

“You’re more than a one-night stand, and you know it.” They kissed again, before realizing how long they’d been separated from the group “We should probably get back out there.” Dom agreed, and they fumbled for their clothes. Dominic couldn’t find his shirt, and Colson offered him one of his own. 

“Won’t that look suspicious?” 

“They don’t suspect a thing, it’ll be okay.” Dominic slid the shirt on, overwhelmed with Colson’s smell. 

“You look really cute in my clothes.” Colson pulled him in for a final kiss before joining the group.

When Colson was into someone, he was not stingy with compliments, and Dominic had no complaints. Colson made him feel more desirable than anyone he’d been with before. Not to mention, it was quite the ego boost knowing that he was the only man Colson had found himself attracted to; he had no intentions of letting him go.


End file.
